¡FUE POR UN ACCIDENTE!
by XOXOkissandhugXOXO
Summary: soy mala haciendo summarys... pero como lo dice el titulo, todo fue x un accidente XD
1. Chapter 1

Iba corriendo por las calles de Tokio a todo lo que sus largas piernas daban , esquivando los postes y arboles de la acera y empujando a todo el que se le atravesara pronunciando un rápido ''Lo siento'' como disculpa e ignorando los insultos y quejas que la gente le lanzaba, ¡Bien! Sabia que era su culpa el que fuera a llegar tarde al instituto, desde un principio tenia claro que levantarse por su propia cuenta era una mala idea… ¡Pero ella ya tenia dieciséis años! No podía dejar que su madre la siguiera despertando como si fuera una niña, hacia ya dos mese que se había convertido en una estudiante de preparatoria y quisiera o no tenía que volverse un poco más responsable con sus cosas y ella había decidido empezar por ese pequeño detalle.

– ¡Dos cuadras mas! – susurro la azabache para si misma sin detener la carrera ni bajar la velocidad que llevaba, cruzo por una esquina en donde alcanzo a visualizar la gran entrada del instituto Seiyo y a la portera que con una gran sonrisa en la cara estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta… solo una calle la distanciaba de la entrada y hacer inexistente esa distancia era lo mas importante en esos momentos y sin prestar atención a su alrededor se dispuso a cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta que un auto se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad…

El sonido de un carro frenando, los gritos de la gente que por allí pasaba y el estrepitoso sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo, fue lo que en esos momentos se escucho y minutos despues las sirenas de una ambulancia.

* * *

Brrrrrr Brrrrrr Brrrrrr

– _¡Halo! ¿Señora Higurashi? _

– _¡si, soy yo! ¿Sango?_

– _si señora, perdone por la molestia pero me gustaría saber ¿Porque Kagome no vino al colegio?_

– _¿no fue al colegio? ¿Estas segura Sango?, pero si ella salió del templo hace unos minutos, aunque iba un poco retardada._

– _¡Entonces debe ser que llego tarde y la dejaron fuera!_

– _si, eso debe ser, pero aun así me preocupa_

– _¡Bien! Si se algo de ella le aviso ¡que tenga buen día!_

– _¡Hasta luego Sango!_

Fin de la llamada

* * *

Estaba despierta, pero aun así el sueño le impedía poder abrir los ojos, corrió su mano izquierda para ponerla encima de su mesita de noche pero lo único que había era y mas cama, apretó la sabana que se encontraba en sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo suave que era seguro y era de seda, pero algo estaba mal en todo eso, giro su cuerpo quedando de costado y sorprendiéndose de lo amplia que en esos momentos era su cama, si, definitivamente algo estaba mal y de repente las dudas invadieron su cabeza… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, ¿Cuándo su cama se había vuelto tan extremadamente grande? Y lo mas importante ¿Ella tenia sabanas de seda?... lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado corriendo hacia el instituto y despues, nada.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente teniendo una visión bastante borrosa del rosto de una persona muy cerca del suyo, parpadeo repetidas veces para aclarar la vista y se dio cuenta que el rosto de esa persona estaba mas cerca del suyo de lo que pensaba y era el rostro de un muchacho, que la miraba expectante con sus grandes orbes dorados que denotaban cierta preocupación y su flequillo de color plateado adornando su cara ¿Quién era el? Se le hacia bastante familiar.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto dudoso el oji-dorado en un susurro haciendo que su aliento golpeara el rostro de la azabache.

– ¡HAAAAAA! ¡APARTATE! – Grito empujándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre su trasero mientras que ella se ponía de pie sobre la cama.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto bastante molesto y le levantándose sintiendo un agudo dolor en la parte golpeada.

– ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI! – Le grito mientras cogía una almohada y la tenia lista para lanzársela.

– ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Torturarme con la almohada? – pregunto levantando una ceja, no sabia porque pero el rostro de ese oji-dorado se le hacia bastante familiar.

– ¡LARGATE! –Le grito enfurecida y tirándole la almohada.

– ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees para decirme que me largue de mi propia casa?... Feh! Sabía que era mejor dejarte en el hospital – exclamo esquivando la almohada.

– ¿En tu casa?, ¿Hospital? – Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho que tenia enfrente no era ni más ni menos que INUYASHA, el escritor de novelas más joven y famoso de todo Japón, y también la persona a la que había empujado y había tirado una almohada – ¡Ho! ¡Por Kami!

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

**HOLA! Este es mi nuevo fic! Espero que les guste y x favor comenten plis! Y x cierto el instituto SEIYO es el mismo de shugo chara XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

– _¿En tu casa?, ¿Hospital? – Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho que tenia enfrente no era ni más ni menos que INUYASHA, el escritor de novelas más joven y famoso de todo Japón, y también la persona a la que había empujado y había tirado una almohada – ¡Ho! ¡Por Kami!_

No podía creer que el famoso escritor Inuyasha Taisho fuera un antipático, y ella que se había leído tosas sus novelas fielmente.

– ¡OYE! ¿Que te pasa Kikyo pareciera como si no me conocieras? – Grito enfurecido el oji-dorado – ¡Y estas actuando extraño! ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Y por que estas disfrazada de estudiante de preparatoria? Feh!, supongo que el golpe en tu cabeza causo más daños de los que pensé…

¡He! Pero que cosas estaba diciendo ese tipo… ¡ella no estaba disfrazada! ¡Ella era una estudiante de preparatoria!, Nada tenia sentido, ¿Cómo así que ''actuaba como si no lo conociera? ¡Claro que no lo conocía!, bueno, no en persona, por algo era el escritor mas famoso de Japón… y que con eso de llamarla kikyo o de '' supongo que el golpe en tu cabeza causo más daños de los que pensé'' ¡vale, ya estaba mas que furiosa!

– ¡Creo que el que se golpeo en la cabeza fuiste TU!, ¡Yo no me llamo Kikyo! ¡Y no estoy disfrazada!– Le grito enfurecida la azabache.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes problemas de identidad? – pregunto irónico el escritor – ¡Suficiente! ¡Nos vamos ya al hospital! – le grito acercándose a la cama y agarrándole fuertemente la muñeca.

– ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo! – le grito en la cara haciendo vanos intensos de zafarse de su agarre mientras se dirigían a la salida de la habitación.

– ¡Que te vienes conmigo te digo!

– ¡No quiero!

– ¡si que vas a querer! ¡No estas bien de la cabeza!

– ¡El loco eres tu!

– ¡Nunca dije que estabas loca! ¡Pero ahora empiezo a dudarlo!

– ¡CALLATE! – Le grito la azabache y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

– ¡Inuyasha! – Dijo en tono dulce y con una gran sonrisa la mujer que acababa de entrar a la habitación y que llevaba algo que parecía ser una foto entre sus manos– ¡ME PUEDES DECIR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – Grito levantando la foto hasta que quedara enfrente del oji-dorado e ignorando por completo a la chica.

Pero Inuyasha no le presto atención a la foto, se había quedado petrificado al ver a la mujer enfrente suyo… sorprendido, paseo sus ojos desde la mujer hasta la muchacha que tenía agarrada de la muñeca, repitiendo este movimiento varias veces y cuando entro en razón soltó a la muchacha espantado.

– ¡HAAA! Si tu eres Kikyo – dijo señalando a la mujer – ¿Q-quien demonios eres tu? – Pregunto señalando a la muchacha que acababa de soltar.

Kagome se quedo mirando a la mujer a la que el oji-dorado había llamado Kikyo y también se quedo sorprendida ¡Era como mirarse en un espejo! Solo que un poco mayor y vestida formalmente.

– ¡Hola! – Dijo la mujer alegremente sacando a Kagome de su trance y sin mostrar ni una pisca de sorpresa en su cara– Perdona por no presentarme, me llamo Kikyo Miko, soy la manager de Inuyasha, y si no estoy mal, tú eres la de la foto ¿verdad? – le dijo despreocupadamente a Kagome para luego sonreírle y mostrarle la foto, pero Kagome ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a esta.

– ¡Oigan no me ignoren! – Grito Inuyasha.

– ¡Cállate! – Ordeno la manager – ¡que tu fuiste la que atropello a esta niña! – le dijo en tono serio.

– ¿QUEEEEEEEE? – Grito la azabache – ¿EL ME ETROPELLO? – pregunto sorprendida dándose cuenta de que la cabeza le estaba doliendo millones y poniéndose un poco molesta de que aquella mujer la hubiera llamado niña.

– ¡YO NO LA ATROPELLE! – se defendió el escritor.

– ¡Te dije que te calles Inuyasha!

– ¡Me duele la cabeza! – Susurro Kagome lo suficientemente alto como para atraer las miradas de sus acompañantes.

– ¡No te bayas a desmallar! – Gritó Inuyasha alarmado acercándosele por detrás a Kagome listo para atraparla.

– ¡NO LO IBA A HACER! – grito Kagome frustrada

– Antes de que te desmalles, dime si la de la foto eres tú – Pregunto la manager.

– ¡Que no me iba a desmallar! – Dijo en tono mas bajo pero igual de molesta, luego vio la fotografía – ¡HA! – Dio un pequeño grito espantada al ver que papel desempeñaba en aquella fotografía: una auto deportivo de color rojo en mitad de la calle, el escritor saliendo de el, la gente q estaba cerca tenia cara de pánico y ella, ella estaba tirada en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza – ¡BAKA! ¿ME ATROPELLASTE Y ERES TAN SINICO DE NEGARLO? – grito molesta la azabache despues de recuperarse del susto.

– Tomare eso como un si – Dijo la manager sonriendo de nuevo.

– ¡QUE YO NO TE ATROPELLE! – contraataco Inuyasha.

– ¿A no? – La azabache se dirigió hacia la manager y le quito la foto poniéndola enfrente del escritor – ¿Entonces me clonaron?

– Inuyasha, cuando quieras matar a alguien… – Dijo seriamente la manager – ¡No dejes que los paparazzis te tomen fotos! ¡BAKA! – Caída estilo anime por parte de Kagome cortesía de Kikyo – ¿Sabes lo molesto que se pondrá tu hermano Sesshomaru cuando mire estas fotos saliendo en la televisión o en la portada del periódico de mañana?

– Feh! No importa, no me puede hacer nada porque sabe que si lo hace puedo renunciar a su editorial – Dijo mientras Kagome se recuperaba de la caída. **(N/A: XD jeje)**

– Te quedaras sin trabajo Inuyasha ¬¬ – Dijo la manager.

– Sabes que no será difícil conseguir otro ¬¬

– ¿Eres tonto Inuyasha? – Hablo una fría y molesta voz proveniente de la entrada de la habitación, llamando la atención de las otras tres personas presentes y haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal de Inuyasha y Kagome, Kikyo ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a ese tono de vos.

– Acompáñame Kagome – Dijo la manager a Kagome señalando hacia algún lado de la habitación.

– S-Sesshomaru – Susurro espantado el escritor.

– ¡Si! ¿Acaso eres tonto? – pregunto una pequeña persona vestida como mayordomo y que parecía ser acompañante de Sesshomaru.

– ¡No te metas Jaken! – Y por arte de magia una piedrita golpeo la cabeza del mayordomo.

– Antes de que empieces con acusaciones ¡Te digo que yo en ningún momento lastime ni quise lastimar a nadie! – Se defendió por anticipado el escritor cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru quien se le acercaba.

– No digas estupideces– Y otra vez por arte de magia una piedra golpeo la cabeza de Inuyasha **(N/A: XD me encanta cuando hace eso jeje)**

– ¡Hay, yai, yai! – Sobándose la parte golpeada – ¡Haz eso con Jaken, no conmigo! ¡Kikyo, dile a Sessho... – Se volteo para pedirle ayuda a su manager pero se encontró con que ella y Kagome se encontraban hablando animadamente en la mesita que había en el rincón de la habitación, tomando té e ignorando lo que a su alrededor pasaba –Feh! Renunciare a tu editorial Sesshomaru.

– ¡CALLATE! El señor Sesshomaru no se refiere al accidente, ¡Responde! ¿A donde fuiste a esta mañana con Rin?– Pregunto molesto el mayordomo.

– Solo comimos helado, ella dijo que tenía hambre y no habían empleadas en la casa – Respondió el escritor en tono inocente.

– ¡Vaya, Vaya! Definitivamente no entiendo como es que eres un escritor tan famoso si eres un completo baka, ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre darle de comer a Rin cosas dulces en la mañana! Aun no se como deje que Jaken me convenciera de dejar a Rin a tu cuidado – dijo Sesshomaru con una venita latente en su cabeza y en ese momento rápidos pasos se escucharon fuera de la habitación, pero nadie le presto atención a ese echo.

– ¡Eso es cierto, Rin se volverá mas hiperactiva de lo normal! – Apoyo el mayordomo a su ''Amo''.

– ¡Señor Sesshomaru, así que era aquí donde se escondía! – La voz de la pequeña niña de no mas de ocho años resonó en las paredes de la habitación, haciendo que al dueño de la editorial se le pusieran los pelos de punta, la niña se dirigió a Sesshomaru y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastro hasta la cama de la habitación y comenzó a saltar – ¡Salte con migo señor Sesshomaru! ¡Salte! ¡Salte! JAJAJAJA – Reía la niña totalmente descontrolada – ¡Quiero té! ¿Tiene té señor hermano del señor Sesshomaru? – Pregunto acercándosele a Inuyasha.

– ¡Que me llamo Inuyasha!

– ¿Tiene té, señor Inuyasha? ¡Té, té! – El escritor suspiro y señalo con su dedo en dirección a las dos muchachas que se encontraban también tomando té, Rin se acerco a ellas corriendo y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de aquella mesita de té al estilo tradicional Japonés, miro a Kagome y luego a Kikyo mientras que los hermanos la miraban expectantes

– Tú eres la señorita kikyo – señalando a Kikyo – y tu ¡Estas viva y te pareces a la señorita Kikyo! – señalando a Kagome

– ¿He? – Preguntaron las dos al unisono mientras que a los hermanos una gotita estilo anime adornaban sus cabezas.

– ¡Me alegro que esté viva!, ¡Pensé que usted había muerto despues de desmallarse cuando casi la atropella el señor Inuyasha! JAJAJA ¡Fue muy graciosa la cara que usted puso! – ese comentario hizo que Kagome se molestara.

– señorita Kikyo ¡Yo quiero té! ¡El señor Inuyasha me regalo té! ¡Me sirve té, por favor! ¡Creo que eso seria molestarla, mejor me lo sirvo yo! – Agarro la tetera y vacio un poco en una de las tacitas que había allí pero se le rego y cuando intento limpiarlo se quemó – ¡Me queme, me queme! – Grito alarmada levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y haciendo que el té de sus acompañantes se le callera encima.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, en el cuarto de lavandería de aquella casa tan innecesariamente espaciosa, y ¡Tenia frio!, quien no tendría frio estando solo en ropa interior, Kikyo le había dicho que Inuyasha vivía en esa casa totalmente solo y que la esperara en la lavandería mientras ella iba a su casa, se cambiaba y buscaba algo que le quedara bien a ella, si sonaba simple pero llevaba mas de quince minutos sin nada puesto y el clima estaba en su contra porque de un momento a otro había empezado a llover… suspiro a ese paso la ropa iba a estar seca antes de que Kikyo llegara, y la lavadora pito avisando que ya había terminado, se levantó y saco su uniforme de ahí para meterlo en la secadora, sinco minutos en la secadora y listo.

– ¡Ja! Lindo cuerpo niñita! – Sonó la voz del escritor detrás suyo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Lamento dejarlo tan corto XD deveras, pero juro que el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo, pero miren el lado bueno, !estoy actualizando rapido! eso es porque sus reviews son bastante animadores XD espero que este capi les haya gustado ^^ nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Y ahí estaba ella, en el cuarto de lavandería de aquella casa tan innecesariamente espaciosa, y ¡Tenia frio!, quien no tendría frio estando solo en ropa interior, Kikyo le había dicho que Inuyasha vivía en esa casa totalmente solo y que la esperara en la lavandería mientras ella iba a su casa, se cambiaba y buscaba algo que le quedara bien a ella, si sonaba simple pero llevaba mas de quince minutos sin nada puesto y el clima estaba en su contra porque de un momento a otro había empezado a llover… suspiro a ese paso la ropa iba a estar seca antes de que Kikyo llegara, y la lavadora pito avisando que ya había terminado, se levantó y saco su uniforme de ahí para meterlo en la secadora, cinco minutos en la secadora y listo._

– _¡Ja! ¡Lindo cuerpo niñita! – Sonó la voz del escritor detrás suyo._

Lentos pasos se escucharon acercándose sigilosamente hacia ella, bien, en esos momentos su cuerpo había quedado totalmente paralizado ¿pero que tenia que hacer ese escritor de quintas ahí? El sabía perfectamente que en ese cuarto se encontraba ella, y también sabía en que situación estaba… su sangre hirvió y cuando por fin su cuerpo reacciono…

– ¡MALDITO ESCRITOR PERVERTIDO! – Le grito sulfúrica volteándose para encararlo, quedando frente a frente e ignorando la poca distancia que separaban sus rostros, viendo como una sonrisa seductora ya arrogante adornaba el rostro del escritor – ¡HA! – Grito dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás al darse cuenta de la poca distancia.

– ¡ja! ¡Parece que eres lenta NIÑITA!

– ¡NO ME DIGAS ''NIÑITA''! y ¿Qué haces ahí paradote? ¡Muévete YA! ¿Que no ves como estoy? – Vio como la sonrisa de su acompañante se ensanchaba y con un solo paso se acerco hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera y quedara recostada en la lavadora, poso una de sus manos en la pared acorralándola para que no escapara, un fuerte rubor adorno las mejillas de Kagome.

– Se nota lo ignorante que eres… por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Esta es MI casa! – La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente poniéndose aun mas roja de lo que estaba, intento alejarse de el por el lado donde no estaba su brazo, pero el otro brazo del escritor se lo impidió.

– Jejeje, p-pues creo que es cierto, pero déjame pasar – Rió nerviosa haciendo otro vano intento de huida ya que el escritor tomo sus manos y las aprisionó en un leve agarre a la pared, la secadora pito ¡Era increíble que los cinco minutos a los que la había programado hubieran terminado tan rápido!

– No, no, no – Bajo su brazo derecho para abrir la secadora sacando de ella la camisa del uniforme de la muchacha –No puedo dejar que te bayas – Kagome comenzaba a sentir nervios y aunque no lo aceptara, también un poco de miedo… y el escritor hizo lo que Kagome menos esperaba, ¡Pero que demonios estaba haciendo! ¡LE HABIA PUESTO LA CAMISA¡… Increíble, ¡Ella asustada y él salía con eso! ¡Y ella que se había imaginado todo tipo de cosas!

– Jajaja, ¡Deberías ver tu cara en estos momentos!, apuesto a que esperabas otra cosa – Se burlo el escritor – ¡Pero que mente mas retorcida la que tienes!

– Jajaja ¡me muero por ver tu cara cuando mires lo que tengo en mis manos! – Sonó una nueva voz en la habitación, la de un chico, Inuyasha soltó a Kagome dejándola sentada en la lavadora para después voltearse – ¡Tu como siempre de inoportuno… Miroku!

– ¡Parece que no solo yo soy el pervertido! ¿Sabes cuanto pagaría la prensa por tener en sus manos esta foto que acabo de sacar? – Pregunto en tono burlón acercándosele para mostrarle la foto en una cámara digital que colgaba de su cuello.

– '' _¿Este es el día de las fotografías o que? ¡Definitivamente los famosos no tienen privacidad! Y ¿Porque a todo el mundo se le daba por entrar sin antes de tocar? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué a me molesta esto?'' _– Pensó Kagome.

– ¡Argg! ¡Tu no harás eso Miroku! – Gruño el oji-dorado después de haber observado la fotografía: aparecían el y Kagome, donde pareciera que el le estuviera sacando la camisa en ves de estársela poniendo. **(N/A: XD jeje)**

– Tal ves no, quien sabe si me la quede ¡Esta niña tiene muy buen cuerpo!... pero tiene pechos planos.

– ¡Y de cerca son mas pequeños aun! u.u – Apoyo Inuyasha

– ¿QUE COSA? – ¿Pero que cosas decían pareciera como si estuviera de moda burlarse de ella y porque todo mundo le decía niña? ¡Ella ya era estudiante de preparatoria, pero a nadie parecía importarle eso! – ¡En esta casa no hay nadie normal!

– Yo diría que la ANORMAL eres tu – Dijo Miroku – Tienes una cara de amargada, como si no te gustara disfrutar la vida, ¡Eres una gruñona! ¡APUESTO A QUE TODAVIA ERES VIRGEN! – Se burlo el fotógrafo, al mismo tiempo que Kagome quedaba roja como un tomate – ¡ves! ¡Tenia la razón! Aun eres virgen.

– ¡Pero si yo no dije nada!

– ¡Pero te pusiste roja!

– ¿Y ESO QUE?

– ¡Oye niñita, no se te olvida algo? – Pregunto el oji-dorado recostado en el marco de la puerta…

– ¿QUE? – o.O ¿A que horas había llegado allí? ¡Maldito escritor sigiloso!

– ¡Eso! – Señalo sus piernas con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Kagome Se volviera a poner roja al darse cuenta que de la cintura hacia abajo solo traía puesta sus braguitas , salió corriendo y sacó su falda de la secadora poniéndosela lo mas rápido posible.

– Baya, eres más lenta de lo que creí, ¡No te das cuenta de nada! – Dijo Inuyasha.

– Dime Inuyasha, ¿Qué tienes contra mi? ¬¬*– Pregunto la azabache a punto de estallar por la ira contenida.

– Nada – respondió con simpleza, Kagome se dirigió al escritor con claras intenciones de golpearlo pero Miroku la detuvo.

– ¡Déjalo niña! "Eso" es un caso perdido.

– ¿Cómo que "Eso"? ¡Mejor no digas nada Miroku! ¡Eres un par de millones de veces peor que yo! – Se defendió el escritor

– ¡Lo siento, Me atrase un poco! – Dijo Kikyo apareciendo por la puerta con un paquete en las manos – ¿Ya estas vestida? ¡Hay No! ¡Yo quería verte con la ropa que te compre! – Dijo sacando algo del paquete que llevaba, desdoblándolo para verse claramente que era un súper mini-falda de color negro – ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes lindo cuerpo? – Pregunto inocente la manager… Caída estilo anime por parte de Kagome cortesía de la Manager.

– Si, algo así – Respondió recuperándose del golpe, la manager suspiro.

* * *

Ding, dong, sonó el timbre de una casa.

– ¡Señora Higurashi, soy yo Sango!

– ¿La encontraste? – Pegunto preocupada la madre de Kagome, abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

– No señora – Contesto la castaña bajando la cabeza, las dos se adentraron en la casa y cada una tomo asiento en un sofá de la sala.

– Hace dos horas que salieron del instituto y no ha llegado, ¿seguro que la buscaste bien?

– Si señora, la busque en todos los lugares en los que suele estar, en el parque de los enamorados, en el árbol sagrado, en la fuente que hay en el centro y hasta en el edificio abandonado que esta al lado del instituto.

– Es increíble que esa niña sea tan despistada como para no llamarme… ¡espera!, ¿Para que querría Kagome ir a un edificio abandonado? – Pregunto la madre de Kagome curiosa.

– ¡Ho no! Para nada en especial, solo va allí cuando no quiere entrar a clase –Dijo despreocupadamente para después caer en cuenta de que había delatado a su mejor amiga.

– ¿QUE KAGOME HACE QUE?

– Ups jeje

* * *

– ¡Genial, genial, genial, TENGO QUE IRME A CASA! – Grito Kagome desesperada al ver la hora en el reloj de una de las muchas paredes que había en aquella casa.

– ¡Cálmate niña que te va a dar un ataque de nervios! – Intento calmarla la manager

– ¡No me digas niña!

– ¿Pero entonces como? ¡Si ni siquiera nos has dado tu nombre! – Pregunto molesto el escritor

– '' _¿Por eso me decían niña y niñita? O.O ¿Qué acaso no tengo modales?''_ – Razono la azabache mentalmente.

– ¿Por qué no llamas a tu casa? – Dijo el fotógrafo desde uno de los sofás.

– ¡Buena idea! – Busco su móvil en el bolsillo de su falda pero no estaba, y entonces recordó que lo había metido a su mochila – ¿Donde esta mi mochila?

– Allí – Señalo el oji-dorado a una de las pequeñas mesitas de la sala, Kagome corrió y saco su móvil.

– ¡Hay no! – Exclamo espantada la azabache.

– ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto la manager.

– Batería baja

– Toma, llama desde el mío – La manager le entrego su celular a la azabache.

– Bueno, jejeje es que jeje no puedo.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron todos al unísono.

– Es que… bueno, lo que pasa es que – suspiro – no me acuerdo del número.

– JAJAJAJAJAJA – Partieron en carcajadas todos los presentes.

– Jajajajaja ¡Tu si que sobrepasas los limites de lentitud! – Se burlo el escritor.

– ¡Suficiente, me iré a mi casa así sea corriendo! – Cogió su mochila para salir por una de las puertas, segundos después volvió a entrar por la misma que había salido, para repetir este movimiento con la mayoria de puertas que tenia a la vista.

– ¿Dónde esta la salida? – Pregunto la azabache algo ruborizada al ver que todas las puertas conducían hacia largos pasillos.

– JAJAJAJA, ¡LENTA!

– ¡No te burles Inuyasha, que esto es serio! ¿No ves que la niña va a llegar tarde a su casa? – Siguió burlándose el fotógrafo.

– ¡Ya basta los dos! – La manager cogió a cada uno por sus orejas y dirigiéndose con ellos a la verdadera salida – ¡Ahora todos llevaremos a la niña a su casa y TU Inuyasha, pedirás perdón a sus padres por haber atropellado a su pequeña!, Ben Kagome.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y la señora Higurashi corrió para abrir la puerta y dejar ver a Kagome parada en frente suyo… La abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo sin importarle que su hija no venia sola.

– ¡Estas en problemas! – Le advirtió seriamente su madre después de dejarla de abrazar.

– Si mami, pero déjame contarte lo que paso.

– ¡Espero que me digas la verdad!

– ¡Ho! Dios mío Kagome, gracias a Dios que estas bien – Dijo Sango saliendo de atrás de la señora Higurashi – ¡Oye! Enserio andas en problemas… pero cuando sepas el motivo por favor no me mates ^^!– susurró en su oído.

– Si sango pero…

– Buenos días señora, yo soy Kikyo Miko la manager de Inuyasha Taisho y vine hasta aquí para disculparme con usted – Hablo Kikyo interrumpiendo a Kagome, la madre de Kagome vio a la manager, a su hija, luego al escritor y por ultimo al fotógrafo, y sin previo aviso se desmayo, todos la miraron alarmados.

– ¡Genial entonces esto es de familia! – Se quejo el escritor.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES…**

BRRRRRRRRRR

El timbre que anunciaba que las clases de ese día habían terminado sonó… Habían pasado dos días desde aquel ''accidente'', dos días de paz y tranquilidad y una vida normal después de haber estado en la casa de La familia Adams (la casa Inuyasha)

Guardo todas sus cosas en su mochila se dirigió al asiento de Sango para ayudarla a recoger sus cosa y cuando hubieron terminado se dispusieron a salir del instituto, notaron algo extraño, por donde pasaba los murmullos aumentaban y la gente las evitaba, Kagome ya sabia a que se debía todo eso, pero no le importo, con tal, llevaban toda la mañana así, salió del colegio y como si hubiera aparecido con el viento, un auto deportivo de color rojo freno enfrente de ellas.

– I-Inuyasha – tartamudeo cuando el escritor salió de su auto.

– Entren al auto – Ordeno el escritor.

**CONTIANUARA...**

**Ok, tengo mucho sueño, este es el resultado de escribir a media noche, mañana tendré horribles ojeras en mis lindos ojos T-T jejeje pero tranquis mis lectores que yo me recupero rápido XD **

**Solo no se les olviden dejar reviews! comenten xfis ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

_Guardo todas sus cosas en su mochila se dirigió al asiento de Sango para ayudarla a recoger sus cosa y cuando hubieron terminado se dispusieron a salir del instituto, notaron algo extraño, por donde pasaban los murmullos aumentaban y la gente las evitaba, Kagome ya sabia a que se debía todo eso, pero no le importo, con tal, llevaban toda la mañana así, salió del colegio y como si hubiera aparecido con el viento, un auto deportivo de color rojo freno enfrente de ellas._

– _I-Inuyasha – tartamudeo cuando el escritor salió de su auto._

– _Entren al auto – Ordeno el escritor._

La gente se estaba comenzando a amontonar.

– Genial no me libre de ti – Dijo con fastidio la azabache lo suficientemente alto como para que el aludido la escuchara.

– ¡Vamos ya! ¡O algo malo va a pasar! – Insistió el ojidorado pero esta vez con algo de nerviosismo.

– Que pase ¬¬

– ¡ES INUYASHA! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron un grupo de chicas corriendo hacia el mientras que repetían la palabra "Autógrafo"

– ¡HAAAA! ¡No esperen no vine aquí para eso! – Les grito mientras corría para evitar que lo alcanzaran.

– Bueno Kagome, creo que después de todo si te libraste de el o.O – Dijo Sango mirando algo preocupada como aquellas chicas parecían quererle quitar la ropa al escritor.

– Si, supongo, bien, vámonos – Dijo la azabache algo feliz y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente.

– Si pero, ¿Crees que estará bien?

– Déjalo sango, sobrevivirá ^^

– Si tú lo dices Kagome.

En ese momento montones de autos frenaron ante ellas tapándole el camino, las dos se quedaron estáticas al ver el montón de reporteros que salían de todos ellos.

– ¿Eres tu Kagome Higurashi? – Le pregunto una de las muchas reporteras y ella solo asintió.

– ¿Es verdad que Inuyasha Hizo un intento de homicidio contra ti? – Pregunto otro, esta vez un chico

– ¿Te metiste en su camino intencionalmente para que el te atropellara?

– ¿Querías tener tus quince minutos de fama?

¿Que demonios era eso? Ósea, ¿Por que tanto alboroto?, ¡Oh, cierto! El accidente… pero, ¿Cómo querían esos tontos reporteros que les respondiera cuando no podían dejar de hablar ni un minuto, ya no sabia que hacer con tantas personas a su alrededor, una pregunta mas y de seguro estallaría.

– ¿Kagome que es esto? – Pregunto nerviosa sango

– jeje Cuando lo sepa te aviso Sango ^^!

– ¿Que hacemos?

– Por el momento ¡CORRE! – Grito tomando la mano de su amiga y… saliendo a correr, y los reporteros siguiéndolas, de nuevo el auto del escritor freno frente a ellas pero esta vez con un Inuyasha totalmente destrozado y furioso. **(N/A: jejeje ^^)**

– ¡Súbanse Ahora! – Ordeno furioso el escritor a lo que las chicas obedecieron sin chistar, luego el auto arranco dejando a los reporteros atrás.

– ¿Correr? Brillante idea… ¡Mi pedicure esta arruinado! T-T – Volvió a quejarse la castaña ya dentro del auto que empezaba a moverse rápidamente.

– Ya supéralo Sango ¬¬*

– ¡Oigan ustedes dos! Yo queriéndolas salvar de esos malditos reporteros y me entregan fácilmente a un grupo de chicas locas peores que el ***** ¿Y ni siquiera me intentan salvar? ¡Arg! ¿Que clase de fans son ustedes?

– Soy fans de lo escrito, no del que lo escribe ¬¬* – cemento la azabache

– ¡ES LO MISMO! – Grito furioso Inuyasha.

– Nop, no lo es ^^

– SI LO ES

– No, no lo es -.-

– ¡QUE SI, YA CALLATE!

– ¡No quiero, quien te crees para ordenarme!

– ¿¡Pues quien crees niñita!

– ¡Que me llamo Kagome!

– Y eso que importa, es un nombre RIDICULO y FEO igual que tu – Dijo cambiando de tono por uno sarcástico.

– ¡ TE PASASTE TONTO ESCRITOR DE QUINTA! – Dijo enfadada Kagome para abalanzarse con furia hacia el escritor, pero la mano de Sango la detuvo por el cuello de su camisa del uniforme.

– Oigan no me quisiera entrometer en sus asuntos pero si no se han dado cuenta vamos en un auto a alta velocidad y no me parece bien que el conductor baya discutiendo porque…

– ¡Cállate! ¬¬ – Dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono interrumpiendo a Sango.

– Jeje, ven que si se pueden poner de acuerdo en algo – Dijo Sango algo nerviosa, viendo como Kagome volteaba la cara y como Inuyasha apretaba más el volante del auto y se inclinaba hacia adelante.

– "Dios pero si se parecen tanto ^^!" – Pensó Sango.

Un incomodo silencio reinó en el interior del auto y con Inuyasha y Kagome peleando de esa manera mejor y les hacia caso y no hablaba.

* * *

– ¡Que linda casa que tienes Kikyo! – Dijo Sango asombrada recordando lo grande y bien adornada que vio la casa al entrar.

– Jeje, gracias ^^ , aunque esta un poco descuidada por la falta de personal y habitantes en la casa, solo estamos aquí porque de seguro mi otra casa y la de Inuyasha están repletos de paparazzi – Dijo la manager bebiendo un poco de su té de manzanilla.

– Es tan innecesariamente espaciosa como la casa de Inuyasha, incluso están adornadas al mismo estilo occidental – Comento la azabache comiendo uno de las tantas clases de postres que había en la mesita.

– Coincidencia ^^ – Respondió alegre la manager, Sirviéndose otro poco de té.

– ¿Segura que todavía estamos en Japón? – Pregunto inquisitivamente la azabache mientras volvía a echarle un vistazo a los gigantescos jardines de la casa en donde se encontraban tomando el té.

– Jajaja, créeme que si.

– Eres lenta niña, bien, creo que eso es porque te quedaste dormida en el camino y todavía andas desorientada – Dijo en tono burlón el oji-dorado.

– ¡CAYATE! … Además, el camino era largo – Se defendió Kagome sin evitar ponerse un poco roja, gesto que izo que Inuyasha riera de gusto.

– Kikyo, ya es tarde, me gustaría irme a casa – Dijo Sango preocupada viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

– Es cierto – Apoyo Kagome.

– Pues… – La manager lo pensó un poco – Tu si puedes irte, cantal, no creo que hayan reporteros o paparazzis en tu casa, pero Kagome se queda.

– ¿QUE? ¡Yo no puedo quedarme, todos en mi casa se preocuparan! –Dijo alarmada Kagome.

– ¿Enserio? o.O yo pienso que les estarías haciendo un bien a tu familia – Dijo Inuyasha viendo como Kagome le dirigía una mirada de furia – No me mires así, esta vez te apoyo porque yo también me voy a quedar aquí, ¡Oye Kikyo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel para dejarme con ella? – Dijo haciendo pucheros.

– Inuyasha, ¿Como crees?, seria muy insensato de m parte dejar a la inofensiva Kagome en tus garras u.u, por eso me quedare yo también ^^ – Dijo Abrazando a Kagome y lanzándole una mirada de odio a Inuyasha.

– ¡YO LO DECIA POR MI! – Contraataco el escritor mientras sango reía por lo bajo.

– ¡Yo me quedo en la casa de Sango! – Dijo Kagome.

– Lo siento Kagome, esta vez no te quedaras en mi casa, mi mamá esta enojada contigo desde que las dos nos fuimos sin permiso a la fiesta de yuca hace una semana, para que no me castigaran le dije que tu me habías obligado u.u – Dijo seriamente Sango.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero si fue al revés! T^T ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

– ¡OYE!, yo no le podía decir a mi madre la verdad, ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? -.-

– ¡WAAA! O.O ¡lo pregunte yo primero! .

– Por favor chicas no empiecen a pelear u.u , Kagome se quedara aquí y es una decisión tomada – Dijo decidida la manager

– ¿POR QUE? – Preguntaron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono.

– ¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y USTEDES ME OBEDECEN SIN CHISTAR! – Les grito Kiko al par de jóvenes que ponían cara de terror al verla – ¿Entendieron n.n?

– ¡JUM, JUM! . – Asintieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Bien, ahora, entremos que el sol da sus últimos rayos de vida y empieza a hacer frio u.u – Los tres jóvenes asintieron y siguieron a Kikyo mientras pensaban que la pobre padecía de complejo bipolar o.O

* * *

– ¡SAYONARA! – Gritaba Kikyo dramáticamente y con un pañuelo blanco en su mano desde la puerta de la casa mientras miraba como la limosina se alejaba con Sango dentro de ella y con Inuyasha y Kagome detrás suyo viéndola con cara de -.-"

**(N/A: El "Sayonara" es una palabra japonesa que significa algo así como "Hasta nunca" o "Adiós" pero en ese caso seria por un tiempo bastante prolongado o para siempre… y para despedirse por un tiempo corto se usa el "Ya nee" Jajaja no se porque les explico esto, es algo que supongo ya saben, y si no lo sabias… esto nunca te va a servir así que no te preocupes XD)**

– Bien chicos, yo saldré a comprar cosas para la cena y traeré ropa para Kagome, Kagome tu llama a tu familia y avísales que te quedaras aquí y que no hay ningún problema ^^, y tu Inuyasha ¬¬ tu laptop esta sobre el escritorio del estudio y por Kami-sama termina lo que tienes pendiente del libro, tengo que entregárselo mañana a tu hermano Sesshomaru y si no esta listo… yo estaré en problemas y de paso TU también, Nos vemos ^^ – Dijo para después – ¿Algo que decir?

– Trae pollo frito y arroz chino -.- – Dijo Inuyasha para después cerrar de un portazo para después escuchar el auto de Kikyo arrancar.

– Wao, comida bastante simple para alguien como tu o.O – Comento Kagome a su lado – ¿Dónde hay un teléfono? – Pregunto girándose a Inuyasha.

– Allí ¬¬ ciega – Dijo señalando a la mesa que había en medio del loby.

– Ok, gracias ^^ – Kagome se dirigió al teléfono, lo tomo y se sentó en uno de los sofás sacando su celular para marcar el numero, porque todavía no lo recordaba, bueno, todavía no se le había dado apréndeselo -.-, contestaron del otro lado del teléfono y luego de explicar todo a su madre, que aceptó sin mas que su hija se quedara fuera de casa ya que le preocupaba su salud con tantos reporteros que habían frente a su casa esperando que la azabache apareciera.

Colgó, escuchó pasos a su lado y volteo para encontrarse con Inuyasha bajando las escaleras con un laptop en sus manos – "Que rápido o.O" – Pensó mientras veía como Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado, para después subir sus piernas al sofá ya que el sofá en el que estaba sentada era para dos personas, pero personalmente creía que cabían como cuatro, después coloco su laptop en su abdomen. **(N/A: XD jeje)**

– Oye, ¿Ese es un laptop apple Mac? – Pregunto inquisitivamente Kagome al darse cuenta de la manzana plateada en el laptop.

– Si – Respondió el escritor cortantemente comenzando a teclear.

Kagome se mordió el labio mirando aquel laptop que desde que había salido a la venta también había salido en sus sueños, después subió su vista y miro a la persona dueña de aquella preciosura, por un momento paso por su mente el típico dicho "las cosas se parecen a sus dueño" no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio, gesto que no paso por desapercibido ante los ojos del escritor, pero este no le presto mucha atención a este detalle, fue hasta ese momento en el que Kagome se dio cuenta lo serio que estaba Inuyasha, no le prestaba atención ni a su presencia o.O … Pareciera como si nada fuera capaz de perturbarlo en ese momento, sin darse cuenta se estaba inclinando hacia Inuyasha dándole cada vez una mirada mas insistente.

– ¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO POR FAVOR! – Grito Inuyasha ya desesperado.

– ¿He? Jejeje perdón no me di cuenta, tu sigue con lo tuyo ^^ – Dijo Kagome retrocediendo lo poco que había avanzado hacia Inuyasha, y de repente se dio cuenta de algo, ¡Estaban los dos solos! , un leve sonrojo empezó a aparecer n sus mejillas y sin saber porque, su cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de nerviosismo, y como hace un momento, estos gestos no pasaron por desapercibidos ante el escritor quien suspiro cansadamente.

– Oye, ¿Quieres jugar? – Pregunto el escritor cliqueando un par de veces para después dejar su laptop sobre la mesita enfrente del sofá – Tomate tu tiempo si quieres, ya que Kikyo tardara una hora o mas u.u… Bien, yo iré a beber algo de agua – Dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

Kagome se bajó del sofá y se sentó en el piso al frente de la mesita viendo el laptop y quedando encantada con el estilo del Mac **(N/A: ¡Che! Ni que nunca hubiera visto uno ¬¬ yo solamente tengo el estilo del Mac instalado en mi Windows XP jeje :3 Pero con eso me conformo XD).**

Algo llamo su atención en el escritorio del laptop, y no era una carpeta de juegos… era un lindo icono de STOP, y aunque la invitación del escritor fue a jugar, no pudo evitar dar clic en esa carpeta, y se alivio al ver solo documentos de Word, abrió uno al azar, tal vez seria un adelanto de alguna de sus novelas, o quizás una novela nueva, la ansiedad de apodero de su cuerpo y cuando termino de abrir el documento se fijo en el numero de paginas, se sorprendió al leer **"128" ** o.O

Empezó a leer, quedando un poco confundida al leer su nombre en la tercera línea, siguió leyendo, un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas para después ponerse roja hasta las orejas, no había leído una novela de ese tipo escrita por el oji-dorado, a medida que leía las siguientes líneas notaba como la temperatura subía más, y por primera vez en su vida sentía como algo bajo la falda de su uniforme le comenzaba a arder.

– Veo que te ha gustado mi colección privada – Dijo la voz del escritor detrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que unas frías manos se posaban en sus mejillas y su cuerpo se quedaba tieso y se tensaba – Baya, pero si estas muy caliente, dime – Comento el oji-dorado acercándose a la oreja izquierda de la azabache y ayudándose de sus manos para ladear la cabeza de la chica hacia la derecha – Dime, ¿Estas enferma, o es que te han dado ganas? – Pregunto en un susurro mientras sentía como la azabache se estremecía, estiro una de sus manos y cerró su laptop.

– C-cállate pervertido – Dijo tratando de sonar enfadada, pero no podía, la cercanía de ese escritor bloqueaba su mente.

– ¿Pervertido yo? ¿Sabes que hacen los pervertidos de verdad? – Preguntó el ojidorado mientras obligaba a la azabache a acostarse en el suelo para quedar el arriba de ella apoyando las manos en el suelo para no aplastarla – Revisan las cosas de los demás sin permiso – Dijo cerca de su oído provocando que la chica se sonrojara más y cerrara los ojos fuertemente, sonrió al darse cuenta lo inocente que era la chica que estaba debajo suyo, paso su lengua por el cuello de la azabache recibiendo como respuesta un estremecimiento.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HELLO MINNA! XD después de tanto tiempo aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de este fic, Hai, ya se que me he demorado siglos en actualizar, pero por favor no me maten que no es mi culpa XD he tenido muchos problemas desde la ultima vez que actualicé, GOMEN! Se que merezco reclamos, ofensas y de todo, pero por favor, no sean duros con migo.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, los que comentan y los que leen y no se que existen XD.**

**Una pregunta antes de irme ¿Les gusta la pareja de SesshomaruXRin? es que pienso hacer un fic sobre esta pareja !Ha! por cierto, opinen... ¿Quieren capitulos mas largos?  
**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ^w^  
**


End file.
